Machi
Machi is Ayane's older sister, and despite her short stature, she is the oldest heroine among the main cast, along with being a prodigal priestess. Appearance Machi has long black hair that reaches past her thighs, tied in the back near the end, while her hair at the side of her head is wrapped nicely with an addition of ribbons at the end. She has brown eyes which are rather sleepy in nature, indicating how my-paced she seems to be most of the time. Rarely is she ever seen with her typical smile outside of battle. Although standing at 139 cm tall (~4ft 7in), her body is developed as an 18-year old lady, with full breasts and a nice body. But these features are hidden under her red hakama, which is her usual attire she needs to wear as a shrine maiden of the island. The red color of the hakama indicates her great skill in spells and jutsu, in contrast to the apprenticeship blue color. She has striking similarities to her great grandmother Yashiro. Battle Dress During her shikigami trial, Machi wore a different outfit for the given case to allow her more physical freedom than her usual hakama. Although donned with the same colors, Machi's battle dress is quite skimpy in order to give her the physical freedom, having a smaller and more exposing top that only covers her breasts, with detached sleeves. The bottom portion of this outfit, aside from the underwear, is seemingly only a long red sash tied around her waist and out in front and back. Personality At first glance, Machi seems like a sort of shy and innocent girl who is reaching her end of marriageable age, meiji-age tradition-wise. Compared to the lively cast, she is the quiet one, and also has a tendency to doze off if nothing serious is happening. Despite her innocent looks though, Machi is somewhat of a sadist: she often tortures Ayane with her voodoo doll, finding beauty in her pained, frightened expressions. She also tends to take the most dangerous methods to getting things done. In her childhood she often doted on her baby sister, but at some point transitioned into terrorizing her. She alludes to the fact that the more she likes someone, the more she wants to torture or play around with them, suggesting her sadistic acts may be her own sign of affection. Because of the Meiji-era culture of the island, she sees herself as well past the appropriate marrying age and pursues a romance with Ikuto to avoid becoming an old maid. Because of this, her age is her biggest insecurity and she becomes depressed whenever someone calls her old. But because she is the oldest of the main cast of girls, Machi at times acts like the "older sister" who gives helpful hints to the others. Especially when she needs to be serious, Machi makes sure that she is on top of things. Still, due to her my-paced nature, she can side-track a bit as long as the main objective is still met. She has an obsession with brooms and collects them. Abilities Physical Machi is a skilled Aikido practitioner and is unmatched by any of the main cast of heroines and all of the other young village girls. Since Aikido doesn't require much strength, if it's a match of power, Machi is possibly only a little above normal in comparison to girls such as Suzu and Rin. She rarely walks, utilizing her Shikigami as transportation. Mental Coinciding with her talents with spells, Machi is a talented spellcaster and shikigami summoner. At the start of the series, she started out with five summons, but has taken up a sixth and has even been capable of combining these shikigamis into one great entity. They are: No.1, No.2, No.3, Teru Teru Machou, Gochirano, and Cursed Broom Muramasa. She also is creative with making new spells and occasionally plants them on a suitable victim, mainly Ayane. Aside from her magic antique, Machi is a master schemer, similar to her younger sister, except for the fact that she takes into account the fear factor. But, whether her plans are well-intended or not, she is always successful, except when Ikuto or an adult comes into the picture. Others When it comes to house work, Machi is poor at it all, due to ditching it often and passing it on to Ayane. While she has taken up cooking from cooking expert Rin, the food she makes and the mess that follows after cooking are a disaster, although the food itself is in fact edible and quite delicious. Like her sister Ayane, she is quite proficient with using the blowgun. Trivia *She shares the same looks and given name of Ikuto's cousin Machi Tōhōin, who is from the series Cahe Detective Club. This has been noted in the series, concluding that the two series are in the same universe, although a bit different part of the time line (Facts show Nagasarete comes two years before Cahe). de:Machi Category:Characters Category:Female character